Talks Machina Episode 112
| Image = TM_112.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Mark Hulmes, and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 112 | GnSNum = C2E63a | Airdate = 2019-05-21 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:11:17 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e63-intervention/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e63-interventions/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and twelfth episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Sam Riegel discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Thursday Morning: The Critical Role YouTube channel will be airing a special one-shot mini adventure with Matthew Mercer and Stephen Colbert, as part of their https://critrole.com/red-nose-day-choose-stephen-colberts-adventure/ Red Nose Day charity campaign. * @KyleWithAnN: Sam and Liam: A lot of drama from this current arc has stemmed from politics and espionage. How does this style of play compare to your local "Kill the BBEG" plot? Is it more or less stressful? * @Hatch867: Liam: How exciting is it to be able to use some new magic? Especially the spell that gives similar abilities as the dodeca had? * Adam Perry: Sam: What made you think the gold dragonborn was the most important one to be captured, or was it more a "let nobody get away" thing? * @ZemnianCritter: Liam: Caleb was very quick to talk about his training as a Vollstrecker with the Bright Queen. Does he think this might make it harder for her to trust him or has he decided honesty might be the best way to earn that trust? * @CostumerDelight: Sam: How is Nott handling the fact that she was charmed to turn against her friends? Does she have a better understanding of what Caleb went thru beneath the well as a result of this battle? * @j_vedyt: Liam: After last week's events, when can we expect Frumpkin to become a horse as an apology to the fans? * Cosplay of the Week: Andy Srivastava aka @Andy_Srivastasa's Beauregard cosplay (photo by Ali Madden) * M_Busuttil: Sam: Both during the break and after the episode, you tweeted that you felt the way the fight went was your fault. Does Nott feel the same way? * DruidAtHeart: To both, has the Astrid Letter Talk changed your previous feelings toward the topic? Are you feeling less or more worried about it, now that another relevant bit of Caleb's history has been revealed? * Bnbndodoodododo: Liam: How surprised were you that Essik actually agreed to teach Caleb some spells? And were they what you/Caleb were hoping for? * Katherine Bennett: To Sam: Does Nott still figure that Caleb is her best chance at getting her body restored, as she sees him advance in power? Or has her widened experience given her ideas for alternate plans to get her body back that don't rely on Caleb? * Sally Errico: Liam: Since Dunamancy is a Homebrew out of the insanity that is Mercer's brain, how thrilling is it to see a couple of the spells now and the possibilities to come? What are you hoping for? * @KillianBillion: For Sam: How does Nott feel about Essik Theylas and how he seems to be closest to Caleb out of the M9? Is she concerned that Essik might be trying to use Caleb, or is she more interested in Caleb being more socialable with people? * Love-That-Dog: Liam - We've seen Caleb's changes to Maximillian's Earthen Grasp and Cat's Ire/Bigby's Hand. How do you choose which spells to modify and how to modify them to be cat themed? * @CarnotLesbian: Both: You've both had your fair share of "Jenga" moments playing rogues. Do you enjoy the adrenaline of these high stakes moments, or are they more stressful? * Fan Art of the Week: Lauren Rowlands aka @Larn_draws' art of https://twitter.com/Larn_draws/status/1128396538475106305 Caduceus' treehouse * Celestial_Scythe: Sam: How does Nott feel about trusting Luke in Shakäste's hands? Does she feel uneasy about the trip or believe in Shakäste enough to make it safely? * @ashinanfandom: Liam: In the last couple of episodes, Caleb's made an effort to tell both Beau and Fjord that he cares for them. From way back when, when Caleb had a "hit it and quit it" mentality re: staying with the M9, what has changed the most? Quotations * Brian: I am the soon-to-be 'Mr. Ashley Johnson', I don't pay for shit. External Links References Art: